Far to Go
by x-Wabisuke-x
Summary: There had to be something, one does not simply wake up and start thinking sexual thoughts involving marimo-headed idiots. This destroyed everything. This was something different, and all he knew for certain was that it made him smile as it tore him to shreds. Zoro x Sanji


"_I heard Koshiro's daughter was the strongest swordsman that _ever_ trained here!"_

"_Eh? Isn't that Zoro?"_

On eye split open at the mention of his sensei's name, and another at the sound of his own.

"_It's close." _The first two voices has been childish, but the third must've been older, a teenager at least, like himself. _"Kuina died before either of them were at full strength, but when she was alive Zoro could never beat her."_

"_Really? That guy couldn't?"_ The younger voice sounded amazed, and Zoro continued to frown, lounging against the outside back wall of the dojo as he listened.

"_Kuina was a great girl."_ A third voice, one he recognized was one of his old sparring partners that he'd outgrown. _"I so would've liked to marry her…"_He sighed dreamily. Zoro scoffed.

"_Ha!"_ A feminine voice broke in. _"As if, if she even had time to get married between the all the training she did, we all know she would have married Zoro."_

Zoro felt his face get a little hotter and he started to grind his teeth, and stand.

The guy whined. _"You always say that, but all Zoro and Kuina ever did was fight. I just don't see it."_ He huffed.

"_Besides, wasn't he a lot younger than her?" _The first older male voice rejoined the conversation.

"He's also a lot younger than you but he can still kick your-," The woman was cut off in her speech when the back door to the dojo was shoved open, and their stood the topic of discussion, looking quite peeved.

"Z-Zoro…!" The girl, who was closest to the door, moved away quickly to hide partly behind the lovesick idiot who'd been talking about Kuina.

"All of you mind your own business." Zoro spoke calmly, but his face betrayed some annoyance.

"Of course, sorry, we were just…" Zoro was walking away before the boy next to her could finish. "…talking…" He trailed off.

"That guy's so weird." The oldest huffed and scratched irritated at the back of his head.

One of the younger pre-teen girls behind them erupted from her seat. "I think he's dreamy!" She wobbled and nearly fainted.

"Oh come on Lisa, there's more to life than just being good with a sword!"

o-o-o

With and obnoxious yawn he sat up as if rising from the dead, hiccupped, groaned, and scratched the top of his head. He may have found a tick somewhere embedded in his hair, and nonchalantly flicked it away before looking around.

He'd fallen asleep… well, somewhere last night and by the looks of things in the newfound daylight it was in a field. Yes, definitely a field of some sort, and by the lack of structures in sight, it must've been a wild field. His stomach grumbled and he huffed in response, digging into his right pocket to pull out about two hundred beli, left over from his last bounty collection.

He wasn't sure how much that could get him, or even how close the next nearest town was, or even if there was another town on this island since the last. But, worst case scenario, no civilization anywhere and he could save the money and eat some berries or something. _Wherever it is that berries like to grow…_

He got up, dusted himself off, and laid a hand on the one sword attached to his side, sighing at her hilt as she was alone once again,. He really needed to find some better, permanent swords to go with her, ones that wouldn't break so easily.

Clutching her fondly, he silently thanked her for staying so strong and durable for him, and started on his way out of the field, where he could see a rise of hills on the horizon.

o-o-o-o-o

She stroked the tips over her fingers across his pale hip-skinned, lying with her arm draped over his abdomen and cheek pressed against his back. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked.

"No." He shrugged. "It's still midday." He took a drag of his cigarette and let it out slowly.

"You must have a lot of energy." She kissed his lower back, and rose up to rest her chin on his shoulder. "I'd love to see what kind of damage you could do with these legs." A delicate hand slid up his naked thigh, then back down to his knee.

"That's not the kind of brutal show I'd intentionally put on for a lady." He looked over his shoulder at her with a crooked apologetic smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I _am_ a pirate. I've seen a lot." She removed her hands from him as he started to move turning his body to face her. She followed his lead as he placed his hands on either side of her waist and leaned in to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"You might be a pirate, but you _should_ be a princess." He gently laid her on her back with her head against the bottom of the pillow, and settled between her legs as they wrapped around his hips and hooked together at the ankles.

"So I've been told." She snickered against the top of his head as he kissed along her collarbone, then tossed her head back and sighed when he trailed down to her breast. "By you." She added, with importance.

"I greatly appreciate a rare flower such as yourself allowing me to share a bed with her." Sanji raised his head again, and kissed her mouth with some lazy hunger, then detached. "As if any man could ever deserve it."

"Like you've said the last… what is it, eleven times?"

"This is the twelfth."

"That's what I meant." She smiled, and pulled his mouth back down on hers.

o-o-o-o-o

Alessa and her crew of less mentionable comrades known as the Scout Pirates were something like regulars at the Baratie. Their captain, whatever his name was, apparently claimed his goal was the grand line, yet it seemed every time they came, they said were on their way, and after every time they'd return for a meal a few months later.

The sous-chef had developed a relationship with the pretty doctor that sailed with them since the first time they visited.

It started with her trip back to the kitchen to request a list of ingredients, as some of her crewmates were allergic to peanuts, tomatoes, lactose intolerant, etc.

Her crew appeared to consist of a bunch of middle-aged men, whereas Alessa couldn't have been older than twenty. She didn't surprise herself with a quick willingness to insist her way into said sous-chef's bed after she'd learned a little about him.

It did take some insisting, too. Despite his obvious infatuation with her breasts that he nearly managed to hide behind a mountain of honest chivalry, he seemed fixed on the idea of cooking her delicious food and creating pretty pastries instead of sleeping with her, or at least prior to. The food was definitely good, possibly the best she'd ever had, but it wasn't what she was really after. She avoided being too direct, though, for fear that a guy like this might judge her for being unlady-like.

She quickly discovered after a visit or two, that that never would have happened.

Sleeping with Sanji was some kind of bliss, and by the time his hands had found her skin, she'd long since lost the control she usually retained over her partners in bed. His ability to and sheer willingness to please her over himself, and the care he put into doing so left her at his mercy with every touch. Not to mention his body, his shape, and all the things he could do with it. She knew from the very first morning she woke up underneath him that she'd have to come back for more. She could feel it smoothness of his back, the narrowness of his body, and the soft breath on her shoulder.

Alessa had shoulder-length thin, blood-red hair that was longer in the front than in the back. Sanji was constantly silently complaining about her dress choice, as it looked like a lot of her clothes were hand-me-downs from the brutes she sailed with. She was too pretty and too otherwise well-kempt to wear dirty, tattered clothes like that. Once, Sanji had bought her some nice skirts and blouses for her next arrival, but found out later that she'd sold them at the next port.

"We're not very good pirates." She explained. "The captain doesn't like to raid ships or towns, and our navigator isn't that great, so treasure hunting is always a bust."

It was late, and she'd be leaving again the next morning. Sanji had set up a late night dinner near the back of the restaurant after closing as a good-bye gift, the likes of which he'd done numerous times for her before.

"We're really more like regular sailors with a Jolly Roger." She went on. "I don't expect we'll ever actually make it to the Grand Line." There was obvious disappointment in her voice.

Sanji took her smooth hand in his for sympathy from across the table, and gave her a sheepish smile. "At least this way I'll always get to see Alessa-chan again."

Some sort of spark appeared in her eye at those words, and she placed her hand over top his and leaned over the table. "Come with us." Sanji was taken back with surprise. "You're strong, I've seen you fight! We could use you, we need a better cook on the ship anyway and with you there we might actually make it to the Grand Line!"

"Oh, Alessa-chwan, I'd absolutely love to be with you forever like that…"

"Then let's go!" She shot up from her chair, beaming with all kinds of hope and anticipation…

"But I can't." Sanji's enthusiasm fell, and with it so did Alessa's. "I'm sorry, I hate to turn down a lady her request under any circumstances, but there's something I have to do here." He looked down at the table and the cigarette in his hand that rested on it.

Disheartened, Alessa sat back down slowly, her legs feeling weak at the rejection, but tried to keep most of the disappointment off her face, knowing what his reaction might be if he saw it. "But, you're dream- your All Blue that you always talk about. Isn't it in the Grand Line?" She tried. "Don't you _want_ to go?"

"Someday." He said, smiling a little at the thought. She said it, just hardly, and had to smile back. "But not yet, there's a debt I owe here first, something I started that I haven't finished."

Alessa's eyes downcast, and she slouched in her seat a little. "Sanji, I-," Her eyes flicked to his, and then back down when she saw his look of concern. "I don't want to leave you again."

When the realization hit Sanji, few things had ever made him feel so wretched.

This girl… had she fallen in love with him? When? Why? …He hadn't ever expected it from her, she always insisted she just needed some release after all the time she spent at sea with a pack of older men. His throat went dry there at the table, and his body stiffened when he thought about the occasional girl in between her visits that he'd been with, and the hundreds that he'd flirted with. Perhaps this entire time all of it had been more to her than it had been to him… suddenly he felt sick.

"Ah." She laughed. "That sounded sappy." And scratched at her temple. "I just meant that I don't want to get back on that boat by myself anymore. You know, with a bunch of old men that barely know how to throw a punch." She sighed. A part of Sanji wanted desperately to pretend that he didn't see through it. The part that wanted to feel less sickened with himself.

"Anyway, if you're not interested, you're not interested." She shrugged. "But don't think I won't try again." She grinned, and winked, and Sanji could only look across the table, not knowing what to say.

Not surprisingly, when she left the next morning, after packing up the provisions they'd purchased (with a generous discount from Zeff, a gesture which Patty still remained bitter toward) and saying their fair wells, it was the last time he ever saw her.

There wasn't a single time he thought of those visits that he didn't wish he'd said more before she left.

o-o-o

It was after dusk when Zoro finally came upon a quaint little town, even smaller and with more tumbleweeds than the last. But there was a pub, and that was all that mattered.

He ended up spending all his money on sake, but it wasn't a big deal. He could probably go a few more days without eating and manage to keep his strength up, and by then he'd probably run into another decent bounty if he kept moving.

"When's this place close?" He asked, hoping to be able to enjoy his last drink slowly.

"Not for another hour or so, so go ahead and enjoy." The short bartender said, smiling behind his fluffy grey-haired upper lip, and Zoro grunted thankfully in reply as he took another sip.

He lifted the mug and held it at eye-level to huff at how little was left. It was half-empty, and his pockets were completely empty side a few small numbered coins.

"You're looking at that thing like it's your last life." A voice came from beside him, and his eyes shifted to see if it was directed at him. He found an older, brown-haired man's blue eyes on him, and underneath them was a friendly smile surrounded by dark stubble.

"I'm used to drinking more." Zoro shrugged, and took a small sip.

The man snorted. "I see that." He got up from his seat two stools away, and moved to sit on the one directly next to the green-haired man. Zoro's eyes narrowed, wondering what he was trying to pull. " I'll buy you another if you want." He said.

"Eh? Really?" Zoro blinked.

"Sure, I've got money to burn." He laughed obnoxiously and with much sarcasm as he pounded his palm against the bar counter.

"Thanks old man, I'd appreciate it." Zoro couldn't help the wide grin that stretched across his face. Free booze, and most importantly, more booze!

"Hey, hey, I'm not that old." The guy huffed. "Another crack like that and I'll take it back." Zoro just shrugged as he waved down the bar tender and ordered two of, in his own words, "whatever was in this swordsman's glass.'

When the drinks arrived, the pair drank in a comfortable silence, Zoro finishing up his first glass more quickly than he had been, and then moving happily to the new, fresh, full one.

"So you are a swordsman, right?" The man asked.

"Hm? Yeah." Zoro put his hand on Ichimonji's hilt and unsheathed two inches to show him.

"I noticed that." He eyed the sword. "A white sheath, and I also noticed your haramaki."

Zoro nodded, vaguely musing on what the hell he was getting at.

"My name's Scout." The subject suddenly turned and he stuck out a hand for Zoro to shake. Zoro took it warily, but firmly, and mumbled. "Zoro." Before getting back to drinking.

"Aha! I knew it!" Scout pointed a finger at the side of his face. "You _are_ Roronoa Zoro, the famous pirate hunter!"

Zoro was getting tired of hearing that random title. "I guess." He decided not to protest this time.

The man smirked, almost darkly. "And what if I told you I was a pirate with a five-hundred thousand beli bounty on my head?"

Zoro shrugged. "You bought me a drink. I'd be ungrateful if I tried to collect your head now." Frankly he was already satisfied.

Scout laughed, slapping his knees. "I had a feeling you weren't a demon! Right when I saw you walk in."

"Hn."

"Hey, why don't you join my crew?" Scout raised an elbow and nudged him. "We could use a strong handsome man on our team!" He cackled.

"What?" Zoro barked. "Are you drunk already old man?"

"I told you not to call me that!" He huffed, and a fist came down on Zoro's head. "And I'm serious, my niece would love to have you around. She's a great woman!" He started to spurt out what Zoro could only describe as delirious giggles as he rubbed the newly forming lump on his scalp. "And I'm sure we could conquer the Grand Line with Roronoa Zoro on our crew!"

"Sorry, but I'm not a pirate." Zoro said. "I have only one goal, and it doesn't include any parts of a pirate's agenda." He preferred to work alone, anyway.

"You sure?" Scout's demeanor calmed down again. "Pirates aren't all the same you know, all sorts of normal people decide to become pirates for different reasons every day."

"That doesn't make me anymore interested."

Scout started up laughing again. "HA! Then I guess there's no convincing you!" He started violently patting Zoro on the shoulder, gaining no reaction until the swordsman shook so much his drink nearly spilled. After which he swatted the old man's hand away.

"There are really some good guys in this world." The drunken idiot went on. "I think that in the end, it's now how you act on any old day, how smart or clever or righteous you are today or tomorrow, but just doing the right thing when it really counts is what matters, that's what sets people apart."

Zoro smirked a little. "I can toast to that. Even if it _is_ coming from a pirate."

Scout's grin stretched across his face again. "All right! To not cutting up a drunken old idiot for his bounty when it would be easier than taking candy from a-"

"That's not what I meant!" Zoro barked, snatching his glass away and sipping it bitterly after the two had already bumped.

o-o-o-o

1 Year Later

"SAAAAAA~~~," He whistled as he slid the last of eight pairs of sunny-side-up eggs from a pan and onto a plate. "AAANNNNN~~~~" Next he brought up a large bowl and poured a mountain of scrambled egges inside. "NNNJIIIIIIIIII!" He topped the bulging mound with ten piece of thick bacon, just in time for the kitchen door to burst open.

"I smell meat!" Smoke puffed from Luffy's nostrils as he stood in the door with a face as determined as the one he wore in a fight.

"That would be bacon." Sanji had to hold the giant bowl of eggs in both hands due to it's excessive diameter (it was meant as a salad bowl to feed twenty to twenty-five people). He turned with it in his hands, and walked it over to the table. "This one's yours. This is four dozen eggs, so I don't want to hear any complaining about lack of protein."

Luffy's jaw hit the floor and he started to drool. "You're allowed to have ten pieces of toast, and that's it." The large bowl was followed by two stacked plates of toasted and buttered bread, one in each hand. These Sanji set in the middle of the table as Luffy began to munch away at his giant breakfast.

Hands in his pockets, Sanji walked out of the galley and onto Sunny's upper deck. No one else appeared to be awake yet, but that didn't mean there was no one in sight.

Sanji rested his arms on the railing and looked down at the pitiful sight.

Zoro was laying in the middle of the deck, snoring almost as loudly as Luffy's lips were smacking in the kitchen. There was no pattern about where he was laying down, it couldn't have been particularly comfortable, nor was it one of the marimo's usual spots.

It was, however, directly on the path between the lavatory and the men's sleeping quarters. Which meant this was obviously a case of that muscle-headed idiot taking a piss break in the middle of the night and not making it back to his hammock before passing out again.

It was a wonder why Zoro ever bothered to sleep in or own a hammock at all.

To end his musing on the subject, Sanji lifted one leg, took hold of the soul of his shoe, and pulled it off his foot. He tossed it once into the air to estimate where to throw, though you didn't need to be Usopp to hit that muscle giant even from a distance.

He pulled his arm back, gave the shoe a throw, and…

"Ugh, owe! Who's there!?" Zoro was quicker to wake up than normal, even after taking similar blows to the head, Sanji observed.

Huffing, Zoro noticed the shoe next to him, and picked it up to examine it. "A missing shoe." He scratched his head. "Do I need to return it to a princess?"

"I threw it, genius!" Sanji barked. "Now go wake up the others, breakfast is ready and getting cold because you all slept in!

"I know that EYEBROW COOK!" Zoro gave exception emphasis to the insult and finally acknowledged the pain by rubbing his head. "And why the hell should I do your job?" He threw the shoe back half-heartedly, but it didn't go nearly high enough and bounced off the wall before landing in the grass.

"Just do it if you want to eat." Sanji decided to remove his other shoe so he wouldn't look entirely ridiculous, knowing that if he took time to go and get the other one back Luffy would have eaten every ounce of food, including the plates he'd set up for the ladies. After doing so, he dropped it on the deck, nudging it against the wall so Usopp wouldn't trip over it, and returned to the kitchen.

o-o-o

Nami walked in rubbing at her left eye. "This is an early breakfast, Sanji-kun." She yawned, and made her way groggily to her seat.

"Nami-swan! You look angelic even now!" He whipped around with a plate of two eggs, two strips of bacon, as well as a fork.

"Even now?" She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, Nami-san, please enjoy!" He smiled sheepishly as she glaringly took the plate from him and went to sit next to Luffy. It was a place she'd chosen often, as it felt good to vent her frustrations with a fist to his head if he tried to snatch from any other plate.

"And here is yours, Robin-chan." Sanji weaved around Usopp and stepped over Chopper to hand her one similar to Nami's. He'd picked the most perfectly cooked and plumpest eggs for his favorite ladies. Robin smiled in thanks, and handed the plate to Chopper once Sanji turned his back as she'd heard his stomach growling earlier.

"Thanks Robin!" He said happily, and went to sit down while Robin awaited a new portion. Sanji sighed, wondering if she did it on purpose. Nami always accepted his attempts to please her without question, and often with greed. Perhaps Robin's delicate heart was just no match for the cute little fluff ball…

Usopp was next in line and had to glare at the one broken yolk on his plate, wondering how such a first-rate cook managed to break a yolk. It was probably a once in a lifetime blunder, and of course he gave the end result to Usopp.

Grudgingly and without words, Usopp trudged off to his seat.

"Wow yours is weird!" Luffy observed as the sniper sat next to him, reaching to pick it up as he spoke.

"Shut up." Luffy jerked his hand back to avoid the fork in Usopp's fist that came down nearly right through his wrist.

"Thank you, cook-san." Robin smiled as Sanji gave her another plate, less attractive and less fitting for her rare beauty. He gave her his best look of apology as she turned to take her seat next to Nami at the table.

"Thanks bro!" Franky got a plate shoved into his hands and immediately picked up a strip of bacon and crunched it between his teeth as he walked to sit down. Sanji mumbled something about bad manners as the two swordsman approached the counter, side by side with the marimo yawning and looking off at the wall like he was in la-la land.

"I appreciate this as always Sanji-san!" Brook took his plate gratefully. "Someday I'll write a song about your food!"

"No, it's no problem." Sanji waved off the over-enthusiastic skeleton, and Brook walked off to sit down, singing short lines of the musing in his head. Something about daily meals and san-san… whatever that meant… with lots of yo-ho's in between.

"Here, slow marimo." Sanji pointed to Zoro's plate and picked up his own before going to take the seat next to Brook. Zoro stared at his plate, wondering why the stupid cook just couldn't hand it to him like he did everyone else.

Sanji had decided he didn't want to do too many hand to hand exchanges with the swordsman. Not after their thumbs overlapped and horrendous things began happening in his chest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He didn't know when this had happened. It had been going on for… maybe, a month?- but he didn't know when it started or why.

There had to be something, one does not simply wake up and start thinking sexual thoughts involving marimo-headed idiots. Sure, there was the way his muscles clenched when he swung those giant weights around. The way the sweat dripped down his back and the way you could see it glistening against his dark skin if you had an excuse to get close enough.

But there had to be more to it than that, some sort of curse or poison, something to explain the absolute insanity that was his heart-rate rising when that shitty swordsman walked into the room.

He tensed too much at the surprise and nearly choked on the cigarette smoke before he managed to controllably let it out.

Zoro seemed to have noticed anyway. "You and tobacco having a falling out?" He snickered, and Sanji's glare hardened.

"That's a shame, you've been together all this time…"

"Shut up and get out of here." That was the best Sanji could muster. He hadn't had as much energy for arguments with the marimo lately.

Zoro scoffed. "This is the viewing room." He sat down across from the aquarium, whereas Sanji's seat was perpendicular to it. "We have equal rights." He crossed his arms over his chest, bowed his head, and shut his eyes.

"You're napping…?" Sanji rolled his eyes, but earned a snore instead of a reply. An obnoxious, manly, not cute at all like the tiny wheezes Nami made occasionally, more like a choking rhinoceros.

They kept going too, and Sanji just watched his chest inflate and deflate across the room, wondering if he was here because he was having trouble sleeping anywhere else. Things had been peaceful lately, it was probably because he was running on twenty-two hours of sleep a day, the remaining two hours spent eating meals and taking leaks.

No- nevermind, that wasn't true, Sanji had seen him weight-lifting on the upper decks just this morning. It had been a slightly cooler morning too, so he'd been wearing a t-shirt instead of the usual shirtless. Sanji remembered being disappointed about that.

He sighed to himself, and bent his head back, laying his arm over his eyes so he didn't have to see Zoro sitting over there.

He always knew he admired Zoro, just a little. It was like that for both of them, they were nakama, and rivals, and they hated each other but there was also some mutual connection, an air of respect. When things got really serious, though he'd never admit it out loud, he knew he could count on Zoro first. And there was an unspoken faith, a pact almost, that meant Zoro knew that, and felt the same way about Sanji. It was probably why Luffy trusted them so much despite how much they fought and conflicted with one another. Everyone in the crew shared a different kind of bond with one another, and that was simply the type of bond they had.

But this destroyed everything. This was maddening, disgusting, and there were times when Sanji simply did not want to be alive anymore. These sort of thoughts, these feelings shouldn't arise for nakama, and especially not for his rival, someone who trusted him to be a certain way and not start entertaining sick thoughts because they'd been nagging him for far too long.

But he was weak, and at some point he'd let them in, at some point he'd allowed himself, just for a few moments, to think of his hands on the swordsman's body, his legs wrapped around his waist, his tongue dripping inside the crease between his abs…

And it was because thinking of those things made him happy. Like he was feeling something he never felt.

It wasn't like Nami and Robin- they were beautiful and he loved them but only because they were nakama, and otherwise only as much as the next woman.

This was something different, and all he knew for certain was that it made him smile as it tore him to shreds.

Scoffing, he stamped out the cigarette in the ashtray beside him. It wasn't healthy to torture himself like this if the stupid marimo was going to sit there in his chorus of nasal indigestion. He had to make lunch anyway, so he got up silently, and left.

o-o-o-o

"You're not supposed to take the stickers off." Usopp crossed his arms, watching Luffy with his new toy.

"Yeah! That's cheating!" Chopper barked.

Luffy huffed. "How's it cheating? If the goal is to get all the same color on each side then this way's the fastest." Luffy looked up at him, appearing slightly offended with a green sticker stuck to his nose.

"It's supposed to be about wits, though." Usopp argued.

"Isn't it smarter just to skip all that and take them off though? The hard way isn't always the best way!"

"It's not supposed to be hard, it's supposed to be fun and you're ruining it!" Chopper barked, becoming _very_ offended by this display of bad sportsmanship.

"Whatever, I just want to beat it." Luffy huffed and got back to work, taking the green one off his nose to stick it on the green side.

"If you want fastest, take it to Robin. She took care of it in two minutes flat."

"Really? Two minutes?" Luffy gaped. "But it's so much pealing!… Though she does have so many hands sometimes…" He got back to work.

"She didn't move the stickers!" Usopp barked, and finally snatched the rubix cube away from Luffy, along with the orange sticker he'd put on his nose to put it back on the cube where it belonged.

"Hey! I was almost done!" Luffy growled, and shot up to grab it back. Usopp held it away with both hands, twisting the sides quickly so that the colors were mixed up again.

"Go Usopp!" Chopper cheered.

"Shaddup Chopper!" Luffy stomped and Chopper stood his ground and growled, still angry with him.

"Here, Zoro!" Usopp tossed the cube to where Zoro was watching them a few feet away, and it landed in his lap. "Try to get all the colors on their own side!"

Zoro picked up the obscure rainbow colored object in one hand, and examined it. He scratched his head, and then after a second or two… "Can I take the stickers off?" He asked. Chopper immediately fell to his hands and knees with depression.

"Yeah! That's how you're supposed to do it!" Luffy waved, grinning. Usopp swung an arm back and punched him in the jaw but it didn't do much.

"No! You can't!" Usopp shouted, complete with angry face. It didn't matter, he'd had enough of cube time. Instead of sticking around to watch the idiots play, he gathered the fallen Chopper, and carried him off to find something else to do.

"Gimme that, marimo." Zoro was surprised when the weird cube was suddenly snatched from his hand. He looked beside him and was surprised to find a pair of black-clad legs, attached to a familiar blond-headed bastard.

"When the hell did you get there?" He was a little disturbed by it, as he was sure the shitty cook was nowhere in sight a moment ago.

Sanji ignored him, and observed the item in his hand. "I've heard of these." He thought out loud. "Getting it done faster is supposed to show high intellect." He considered, with his hand under his chin.

"I wouldn't bother in that case if I were you." Sanji grinned sheepishly at Zoro as he held it in both hands. "It would take a guy like you millennia." With that, he started to walk away.

"Hey! Shitty cook, get back here that's mine!" Zoro got up immediately.

"Fine." He was surprised when Sanji whipped right back around, holding the rubix cube out in front of him. "Prove me wrong then."

Zoro scoffed. "No. Not interested."

"Oh?"

Zoro crossed his arms and spoke boredom "I don't need to prove my intelligence, only your stupidity, stupid eyebrows."

"Are those the words of a guy who's too afraid to try? Shitty swordsman."

"Like hell, dumb cook."

"Moss-head."

"Dumbassed dart-brow."

"Why are all your insults brain-based to day? I hate to break it to you but intelligence isn't your best subject."

"Because you're a moron, moron!" Zoro was losing his cool now, and almost as if in reaction, something went off in Sanji too.

"You wish I only had the brain power to swing planks around!" Sanji threw down the rubix cube like a football for a touch down and stepped on foot forward, steam puffing from his nostrils.

"A better excuse to kick your ass!" Zoro stepped up too until their foreheads were all but touching.

"Marimo!" Sanji growled.

"Shit cook!" Zoro's reply was almost on top of his. Sanji's legs were just tingling to give this idiot's skull a good knock-around, and Zoro's fist was shaking with anticipation at the hilt of his sword. One more move on either front and it would be an all-out fight, and each of them was just waiting for the other to snap.

Finally, ever so slightly, Zoro's forehead pressed harder, just a tiny, barely noticeable act of aggression. But it made his nose touch Sanji's, and in milliseconds Sanji's heart was pounding.

It almost took Zoro by surprise when Sanji lashed out with one of his usual half-round house kicks, aimed at his head by how high it was. He almost moved too slow to dodge it, but managed to duck just in time and draw his sword to block the next blow.

They exchanged attacks like normal, but Zoro was quickly noticing that something was off. Sanji was just _barely_ blocking his swings in most instances, and there was something different about the look on his face. Something… distracted?

Zoro stopped himself too late, and felt the tiny vibration of flesh being cut shimmer down his blade.

"Idiot!" Zoro barked. He didn't know why, technically he'd been _trying _to cut the cook but he was expecting him to block it! He always did! At least it was just a shallow cut underneath his eye, but still. …Stupid cook.

Sanji snickered. "What the hell are you doing?" He mumbled, and wiped the blood away from his face with his thumb. "I _let _you cut me for once and you act like you broke my favorite vase." He licked it off his thumb, and then turned around to leave. "Pathetic swordsman."

Zoro's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. If the dartboard wanted to mouth off, that was fine, but he was potentially admitting temporary defeat, and that was fine too. Whatever unrelated thoughts had distracted him… well, Zoro hoped they didn't come back again. That was sure as hell a pathetic excuse for a fight, he didn't even feel like he'd blown off any steam.

o-o-o

"A marine fortress?" Luffy looked hard at the small map displayed in Nami's book. "On this little island?" He looked hard at it, but couldn't find any structures that looked fortress-y.

"According to this it's an underground fortress." Nami explained. "I recognized the landscape, and everything on the map matches up." She looked down, up, down, and up again just to be sure. "This is definitely Tea Island."

"Tea?" Sanji's eyebrows furrowed. "Do they grow lots of tea leaves?"

"It's famous for its tea exports. Apparently the original marine captain that ran the fortress was a green tea fanatic and that's why the fortress was originally built here."

"That's… not weird at all." Sanji allowed sarcasm to seep into his words.

"Well, if the guy here is only captain level, we should be able to take care of him and all of his subordinates if they give us any trouble." Zoro's hand was already at the hilt of his sword.

"Tell that to Captain Smoker." Usopp snorted.

"We aren't going to make it to the next island without gathering some provisions." Nami interrupted. "By this map, there is a town stationed directly on top of the fortress, and aside from a few city guards most of the marines stay below. If we're careful not to get noticed we should be able to get what we need and wait out the log pose at the shore."

"Where are we going to put the Sunny?" Franky asked. "He's pretty huge, won't they notice and put the marines on alert?"

"The town and fortress are also located in a valley surrounded by mountains. We won't have a chance at docking during the day as there are look-out towers, here…" she pointed to three of the peaks on the map's terrain. "Here, and here."

"But if we can get in while it's still dark and watch out for reefs, I think there's a big enough blind spot to leave the ship here." She pointed to a small dip in the island's coastline.

"Wow! Nami's awesome!" Luffy clapped his feet together, never failing to be impressed with himself for choosing the right navigator!

"Most of us will have to lay low." Nami said. "Especially you two." Nami's finger danced between Zoro and Luffy, earning a giggle from the captain and a scoff from the swordsman. "And you." She added Robin into the mix. "Franky, Chopper and I might be a problem too, so we'll also be careful."

"You three should be fine." Three fingers pointed at Usopp, Sanji, and Brook. Sanji felt depressed just thinking of the reason.

"That's right, Usopp doesn't have a bounty yet." Chopper felt some sort of accomplishment in the fact that he did. He was even ahead of Usopp!

"And Brook is a skeleton now, and Sanji is sneaky anyway."

"That's not why!" Sanji barked, wishing that guy's skull were less rubber so he could crush it beneath his shoe.

"Another rule, Sanji-kun." Nami said sweetly. "If you happen to encounter Zoro while walking around town, immediately turn around and walk in the opposite direction."

"Of course, Nami-swan!"

"Good, that should prevent any moron battles." She looked around at the group to make sure everyone was accounted for. "Luffy, you're coming with Usopp, Chopper and I. Sanji, if he doesn't behave today I'll let you know. If that happens, don't feed him any dinner."

"Of course, Nami-swan!" Sanji spun, feeling very useful today.

"Nami!" Luffy barked!

"Be good and it won't matter!" She barked back louder, and he ducked and pouted like a scolded puppy.

"All right," Nami sighed. "If you don't need anything specific, I'd suggest not even leaving the ship. If you do, get it fast, and get back here faster. We don't need a repeat of Navarone."

o-o-o-o

It had been a while since Zoro had been to a sword smith, and even though Nami had tried to convince him to just stay put, he didn't trust Franky with his swords for one second. Maybe if Brook had been the one offering, but he'd already gone off with Robin and Chopper. Besides, he just wanted a professional to give him a condition update. He was sure, being as strong as his swords were, they were fine, but it was a good idea to keep track, he assumed.

So, there he was, walking around town with his hands shoved in his pocket and a disdainful look for every ounce of what was around him. Everything in this stupid town looked the same! The same people at the same stores wear the same clothes, over and over again! And among all the repetition there didn't seem to be a single sword smith anywhere in this stupid place.

Scratching his face Zoro wondered if the marines had possession of all the town's weapons keepers or something, as he hadn't seen any at all. Maybe he should go down there and beat them all up and force whoever they had to look at his swords?

Nami would probably charge him for that, though. He scratched his head some more, wracking his brain for a solution before he realized he was kind of hungry. Maybe he'd just go back to the ship and search around again tomorrow if the log pose took that long.

o-o-o-o

"Whoa, what are these?" Sanji practically leapt across the street when he spotted a strange looking purple fruit that was like nothing he'd ever scene. He bent over to look at it up close as his hands were currently full.

"Those are called Yunjut. They only grow on a single island, and I just happen to exchange some of this island's famous tea with some of the salesmen there." The lady behind the stand smiled in explanation. She was busty, blond, and had dimples and-

Sanji howled, spun around, and, having noticed early a man carrying an assortment of flowers headed this way, found that his heart had lead him to pluck a single rose from the collection without being noticed. He held it out to her, and bowed.

"Please accept this, as well as my hand as I accompany you for a date." He held the rose to her, and she was startled at first, but quickly gathered herself at the sight of the beautiful flower and accepted it.

"Thank you, but I'm working right now." She smiled, smelling the flower and looking at him through batting eyelashes. "Maybe tomorrow? That's when I'm off before dinner time."

Sanji hung his head. "I'm sorry, it's tragic for a man like me with a beauty such as yourself, but I'm almost positive I'll be gone by then." He hung his head in his hands. That is… unless the log pose hasn't set by then.

"Aw, that's a shame." She said, but seemed more humored about it than disappointed.

"Oh!" Sanji remembered. "But I would like to buy a few of these!" He pointed at the crazy purple fruit. They were shaped like pairs but with two stems on the wide instead of the narrow end. And instead of just one pair it was like two connected at the narrow end.

"Of course! Are you sure a few is enough? I guarantee you'll be back for more no matter what!"

Sanji couldn't decide if that was a sales pitch or the truth, but if she wanted him to buy a lot he'd oblige whether or not they were as impressive as she suggested! "I'll take ten of them then." He said.

"Oh, thank you! That's eight-hundred beli!" She held out her hand as Sanji dug into his pocket.

He set the money in her hand, and she wrapped her fingers around his palm, and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Angie." She said.

"Sanji." He replied, smiling pleasantly.

o-o-o-o

"Sanji!" Luffy was approaching him with waving arms and happy big stomping steps. "What kind of food did you buy? I noticed the kitchen was empty." He started dancing around Sanji to try and peak into the bags.

"You emptied it."

"Got any meat in here? Anything I can have right now, I'm starrrrvvvv- hey what's this?" Sanji felt him pull something out of one of the bags, but he knew which one, so he didn't bother stopping him. "Some kind of weird fruit?" He didn't waste time taking a bite.

He chewed for a few moments, then swallowed. "SO GOOOOD!" He held the fruit in both hands like it was a shining piece of valuable jewelry, and fantasized about the next bite before digging in for another.

"Is it really good!" Chopper, who'd just casually appeared next to Luffy at the mention of him asking for food. "I want to try some."

"Here." Sanji set the bag down. He'd tried one earlier, and while they were delicious, he'd bought all the other ingredients beforehand and he didn't think the flavor would go well with anything. But, because he had a limited amount…

"Luffy, come with me to the kitchen, I'll make you some meat."

Luffy's mouth started to water and he panted like a dog before hurrying after Sanji toward the kitchen. "Chopper, only eat one and tell that to Usopp and the others too."

"Right! I can do that!" Chopper waved, happy that Sanji trusted him enough to watch and be responsible for some of the food. He then turned his attention back to the fruit he'd taken front the bag, and experimentally took a bite.

He immediately fell to his knees, holding the fruit above his head. "It's so good!" He held it to the sun, watching the golden light shine around it. "It's so soft, yet so ripe… it's like a plum, and also like an orange, and-,"

"An orange?" Nami appeared from the mapping room, apparently having been listening. "Let me try it." Certainly this orange-tasting fruit couldn't have been better than Bellemere's line…

"Wow, this is good!" She looked at it and blinked. The taste wasn't enough like any orange she'd ever tasted to compare, but it was still incredible. "Robin! Try this!" She shouted toward the library.

"Usopp! Zoro!" Chopper spotted them both on the upper deck, Usopp tampering with something and Zoro adding to his already excessive collection of Z's. "Come down and eat these!" Chopper held two of them up that he'd taken out of the bag.

Zoro opened one eye. "What's up with him?" He mumbled.

"I guess Sanji brought back something good." Usopp stood, still a little in his invention world but ready to try it off if it had Chopper that excited.

"He's back? Good, I've been waiting for some booze." Zoro got up too, and started to walk down to where Chopper and Nami were standing as Robin approached them as well. Usopp followed quickly, not wanting to be last in line.

"Brook! Franky!" He shouted. "Something good is here!" He was getting excited just saying it and start to put a little hum in his step.

o-o-o

Zoro walked into the kitchen about half way between breakfast and lunch the next day, which was a rare occurrence in itself, but he was feeling a little less sleepy today. There he found Luffy sitting at the table, stuffing his face as usual and Sanji at the stove. Sanji looked at Zoro only a moment after he appeared, as if having sensed another presence.

"Oh, Zoro! I made a lot of stir fry and rice to tide this guy over." He jerked a thumb at Luffy. "You want any?"

"Ith tho good!" Luffy said as he munched, looking over his shoulder at Zoro. "Thanji is tho generouth today!" He swallowed.

"Sounds great." Zoro walked over to where Sanji was, wide-eyed. "Smells good too, I'll have some! Lots of rice please."

"Of course, as much as you w-w….."

"…" Zoro stood there next to Sanji, looking at him with his left eye twitching. Sanji was gaping, and Luffy was looking at the pair peculiarly.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN MARIMO!" Sanji suddenly exploded waving a spatula as if threatening to hit Zoro with it, though to Luffy he appeared to be acting. Sanji would never hit someone with a spatula.

"Fine you shitty cook I will!" And with that, Zoro stomped out and slammed the door, his steps big and awkward, like he was acting too.

A moment later, the door opened again. "Actually, I am hungry…" Zoro said matter-of-factly.

"All right. You can have some." Sanji quivered, because even though all of his words were coming naturally, something felt extremely wrong here.

Suddenly, Zoro was pushed forward at the backs of his legs and he stepped further into the galley to allow Chopper in as well. "Someone tell me!" Chopper flailed. "Zoro, you tell me, what does it mean when someone 'confesses?'"

"Well." Zoro stroked his chin. "I can mean when someone admits to doing something, like confessing to a crime… or confessing your sins to a god?" He snorted at the second one. Chopper didn't seem satisfied by either of these answers.

"Idiot. Confessing is when you profess your love for someone." Sanji cut in, and Chopper pounced on it.

"THAT! Nami did that!"

Sanji's mouth turned into a disturbing grin. "Nami… has truly, finally admitted her undying love for me?" He giggled, head clearly filled with crazy fantasies.

"No! To Usopp!" Chopper waved his arms like it was the most exciting thing ever. "Does this mean they're getting married? I've never been to a wedding!"

"No, Chopper." Zoro shook his head. "Even if what you just said was possible, Usopp doesn't like Nami back."

Chopper looked up at him with sad eyes. "But… why not?"

"Because she's an evil witch." Zoro was expecting to be attacked by a certain body in the room for that one, but he was surprised when nothing happened. When he looked, he found Sanji standing there silently in a dark aura that meant certain death. But somehow he didn't feel the omen was directed at him.

"Long… nose…" Two words could be made out as Sanji glided toward the door, spatula still in hand. Chopper and Zoro stepped out of the way for him, and out he went like a dark phantom hunting a particular soul.

Chopper looked at Zoro again. "Is Usopp going to die?" He asked.

Zoro scratched his head. "Fair question."

o-o-o-o-o

"USOOOOOPPPPP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING UP LIES ABOUT— …Nami-san, Robin-chan…?" Sanji was surprised to find both of them in the room with Usopp, along with Franky. "What are you guys doing?" His eyes fell upon Usopp. "BASTARD, I-,"

"Cook-san." Robin interrupted. "I have something to discuss, you should gather the others."

Sanji's anger deflated, and he looked at Nami, observing the way she was looking at Usopp with a sort of dazed longing. It was strange to say the least, and when Usopp noticed he returned it with a sort of uncertain tiny smile.

"All… right…" Something was definitely strange about them. It didn't seem like normal behavior at all, even if something as impossible as what Chopper said had actually happened. They wouldn't be behaving so… simple?

Come to think of it, he'd been acting weird around Zoro too. And he was absolutely sure it wasn't because he wanted to, no matter what sort of feelings he had. Until today they'd only made him more bitter toward the marimo's existence. This definitely wasn't normal.

Hoping that Robin had an explanation coming, he did as she asked and brought the others to the aquarium room.

o-o-o-o

"I felt odd when I woke up this morning, I'm sure some of you did as well."

"I didn't place the reason for a few hours, but then it hit me that the only possible explanation was the fruit that Sanji brought back last night. It was the only thing I'd consumed that was different from anything I ever had before. To test the theory I just had to leave my room and walk about the ship, and it was easy enough to confirm."

"So, what does it do?" Nami asked, leaning forward curiously.

"What I saw was everyone acting much more open and friendly. After I made this observation I checked a few books in the library and finally came across it." She flipped open the book in her lap to a page, and held up a brown and white sketch of the same fruit they'd all eaten the day before.

"It is theorized that the actions of the human race can be accounted to one of two things, fear, and love. Whether or not that theory is true, this fruit plays on what it means to be afraid. Whether of rejection, of losing something, or out of fear for someone else, we are all known to hide things or act a certain way based on these fears."

"What this fruit does, according to this book, is lowers the fear factor by seventy percent." She pointed to a caption underneath the picture. "If the fear to love idea is correct, that is also increasing the love factor by seventy percent, meaning for as long as the effects last, we all have a much stronger, and more emotional bond than before."

"So is that why Nami said that? Because she's more loving because of the fruit?" Usopp asked.

"Not necessarily." Robin said. "I'd be more willing to put my money on the idea that those have been her honest feelings for a while, and because she lost so much of her fear, it didn't take her long to profess them."

"Is that true, Nami?" Usopp asked.

"I know I've felt this way a while." She said, somewhat sadly, and Usopp looked thoughtfully down at the floor. "I remember thinking I'd never say anything though."

"All though some good can come out of this, some bad can come as well. Without a high factor of fear we are more likely to attempt to seriously portray feelings that are fleeting, as we don't have as much holding us back from making mistakes. This could cause some of us to reveal things that others find insulting, and could harm the crew."

Luffy laughed. "There's no danger in that! I don't see a difference really!"

"Easy for you to say, you're acting exactly the same."

"That's probably because Luffy has a very low fear factor to begin with, if any at all." Robin said. "It's possible that the rest of us will be as honest in some ways as he has a tendency to be."

"But this also means you'll be brave for today!" Luffy poked the side of Usopp's head with a proud grin.

"What do you mean? I'm always brave!"

"At least one of us still has the power to lie." Franky commented non-chalantly.

Sanji sighed out a cloud of smoke. "Next thing I know I'll be asking an anemone if it can poop." He stood up. "All right, if that's all, then I'm going back to make lunch. Don't bother me until it's ready." With that, he left the room.

o-o-o-o

Zoro was the first one to leave the kitchen, the first to clear his plate and that was probably because he was the first to stuff his face after taking as very small portion to begin with.

It was a mutual avoidance. Somewhere with the thirty percent that remained of… whatever Robin had been saying, there was something terrifying in the way that fruit made them behave differently around one another. It was best to start from the beginning, focus on not making eye contact, not take interest, and most importantly not spend too much time in each other's presence.

It was going well, until about an hour after lunch, when both parties apparently got the same idea.

He knew he'd find Nami on the upper deck after lunch on a day like this. It was around now that she did her sunbathing, and was that ever a sight to behold! Smiling fondly and maybe cackling a little at the thoughts, he made his way up the stairs with big, happy steps.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaa-!" He hopped the last step and turned the corner with open arms. But instead of being embraced by her beautiful bouncy figure, he nearly tripped over his own feet "GAK!"

"She's not here." Zoro said. "I came looking for her too, to ask if the log pose was set and if we were leaving."

Sanji gathered himself sadly, and sighed, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked further up the deck, looking off at the blue horizon.

"Maybe she's with Usopp?" Zoro mused.

"Don't even go there!" Sanji barked.

"Yeah, true. Usopp didn't seem that interested." Zoro scratched his head. "Maybe he's-,"

"Shut up, stupid Marimo! Usopp _is_ interested and I'm gonna kick his ass for it along with every other guy because this is Nami and how could you _not_ be interested?!" Sanji was steaming.

"Whatever, cook." Zoro snorted.

"Don't be so nonchalant." Sanji huffed.

"You're acting pretty normal. Maybe the fruit wore off?"

Sanji blinked, considering. He didn't feel much different… then again he hadn't really noticed feeling any different in the first place until he got all buddy-buddy with Zoro over some rice.

"Guess we can stop avoiding each other." Zoro shrugged as he walked to the deck and crossed his arms to rest them on the railing as he looked out at the sea.

"Guess I can go back to kicking your ass." Sanji snickered as he puffed at his cigarette a few steps back.

Zoro snorted, smirking a little, and then something else hit him in the gut and he hung his head, because this conversation was _not _normal for them at all.

"Why would Nami confess to Usopp?" Sanji didn't seem to have noticed yet. He sighed as he walked over, staring off with genuine wonder. "She couldn't have been serious. I mean, him? Even after I've professed my love for her a hundred times? Even if my eyebrows are over-curled I can't be more weird looking than that guy." He huffed with frustration as he clicked at the lighter to re-light the flame a passing breeze had stolen from the end of his cigarette.

"Stupid cook." Zoro said. "It's not about looks for her."

Sanji sighed, and ladi his cheek down on the rail. "I know that." He said. Didn't this idiot get that he just wanted to complain?

"And you're not weird looking." Zoro said, very off-handedly, but Sanji raised his head and stared, feeling his chest begin to pound. Zoro looked at him as well, and lifted one hand slowly to hold it above his right eye. "Not if I do this, anyway."

Sanji felt his heart beat up into his throat at the touch, and tried to swallow it as he turned away, to hide the heat filling his cheeks. He buried his head in his arms. "Zoro…" The word was muffled. Zoro didn't say anything. "Zoro." He said again, his whole body feeling warm. There was a confidence, a trust, and a comfort in that warmth. "I have to tell you…" He lifted his head a little, but didn't look at the swordsman. "Lately, things have been happening and I don't know but I think I l—,"

His head sprung up from his arms as he choked on the word, and his hands ended up gripping the deck rail as he gaped at it. He couldn't believe he'd almost said that, even after he'd made sure to tell himself all day, _don't say it, don't tell him_. If he was going to survive this freak show, he had to rely on strength of will alone. No matter _what _do _not _tell him. Don't say you're in love-

"I have to find Nami." He mumbled, shaking his head and took off like hell was on his heels. Zoro looked after him with confusion, wondering vaguely what he was going to say before turning back to watch the water. It reminded him of sake.

Love? LOVE? Where did that word come from? No, earlier he'd only told himself not to mention the weird things he was thinking and feeling, or why he'd been spending too much time in the shower lately. It was just… things, he hadn't ever considered…

"Nami-san!" He burst into the drawing room, somehow knowing she was there, like a sixth sense that would always lead him to her beauty.

"What?" She looked over her shoulder, surprised with a pen in her hand and looking absolutely adorable and at home like that. He looked for a little while, just enough time to gather himself, and then got to the point.

"The log pose isn't set yet, is it?" He asked.

Nami sighed. "No, it looks like we're stuck here a while." She turned back and wrote something down. "I asked in town and was told that it takes four days on this island. If you forgot anything, now's the time to get it, because after tonight I'm issuing a house arrest for everyone, just to make sure we don't get noticed."

"All right." Sanji said softly. "I'll only be gone a little while, there was a lady I promised to visit again if I could."

Nami rolled her eyes but a smile graced her face as well. He couldn't see either.

"Just be back before dark, and don't let anyone see you coming back this way." With his decent level of intelligence and horribly printed wanted poster, Sanji shouldn't have been much trouble. A harmless pervert roaming the streets wasn't typically any cause for alarm.

Or… was it? Too late, he was already gone.

o-o-o-o-o

This was what Sanji needed, a walk. A nice long walk from the ship into town to meet with a pretty lady and maybe ask her some questions about the fruit, like when it would wear off. And he wouldn't think about Zoro, about how much harder it was to keep his heart from feeling heavier when the name came up, or about the mistake he'd made earlier…

A mistake, of course. His feelings for Zoro were different than friendship, and there was definitely a sort of attraction, but it wasn't love. He certainly didn't want to clip the idiot's toenails or feed him baby food when they grew old and he lost all his teeth. It was just… a thing, and maybe if he waited long enough, it would wear off. Or get worse.

It wasn't like he was attached, he was just stuck with Zoro because they were nakama. If he had the choice to get away, he'd be able to forget. But like hell would he ever leave the crew, and he definitely didn't see Zoro doing that either. He didn't want Zoro to, he liked having the idiot swordsman at his side, or watching his back. He sure as hell didn't want that to go away…

Sanji stopped walking, and stared at the ground when these thoughts snuck in without warning. He stood still a few moments, looking down at his feet. Finally, he took the cigarette from between his lips, smiled bitterly as he released the smoke, and got moving again. It was about an hour into his walk to town, and the thought crossed him that the fruit had probably worn off. He did feel just a little different.

Seeing Angie again lifted his spirits a little, and he smiled and waved as he walked over.

"You're back!" She said happily. "Come to spend more, or here for that date?" She winked.

"Ah, I'd absolutely love to, but I'm sort of on a curfew." He scratched his neck, and looked down at the selection in front of her. Most of them were things he'd seen everywhere else, apples, watermelons, even some strawberries which were often hard to come by if the weather wasn't behaving well enough.

"You're early for that anyway." She snickered. "I'm not off for another two hours. So, shopping it is then?" She asked.

"I might buy a little more." He said, admiring the freshness of the peaches. "But what I was really wondering about was the weird effects of the fruit I bought yesterday."

"Oh, right!" She said. "I meant to tell you- I eat one every night so I tend to forget about how powerful they are, it's so normal for me. But I don't know the exact effects, but I know it's made dealing with customers easier since I started having them, I guess I just have more confidence as a salesman, you know?" She mused.

"How long to the effects normally last?" He asked

"Well, they seem to set in sometime while you're asleep, and then last for about six or seven hours after you wake up the next day." She laughed. "Man, when I get a nasty customer later in the day I can really feel the difference when it wears off!"

Sanji nodded. That probably meant his and everyone else's had worn off or was in the process of as well.

"Is something the matter?" She leaned over the displays of various fruit with a concerned and slightly flirtacious smile.

"Hm?" Sanji blinked. "Why?"

She snickered at the dumbfounded look on his face. "Yesterday you snatched a rose from a passing flower salesman to hand to me before making your purchase. Now you're drowned so deep in thought you've barely said a word." She mused on poking him in the nose, but held her anxious index finger back.

"Oh." He blinked again, and then smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Can't pull the wool over a lady's eyes, can you?"

"You're not really trying." She accused with much blatant honesty.

Sanji shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I'm new to it. Well, no, this is extremely old news for me technically, but… it's different this time."

"Sorry, but what's different?" She asked, leaning closer with curious big brown eyes and puckering her lips slightly.

"I…well, I'm probably in love."

"What?" She scoffed, and backed up. "You were coming onto me yesterday! I'll tell you right now I don't bend over for any man who's cheating on his feelings for another woman!"

Wide-eyed, Sanji suddenly kicked in. "Oh, my apologies! I'd gladly leave behind all of my connections for your hand. Besides, it's not that serious, just a stupid-…"

"There he is! Don't let him get away!"

Both Sanji and the saleswoman paused their conversation to turn and look in the direction of the obnoxious shout.

"…Marimo." Sanji finished the sentence with a frown very much lacking in amusement.

"It's Roronoa Zoro!"

They weren't marines, Sanji observed, must've been bounty hunters by their mostly plain yet in some cases disturbingly colorful attire.

"He's got a 120 million beri bounty, take him out while Straw Hat Luffy's not around!"

They were surrounding him, and Zoro, being the idiot that he was, was just standing there as if wondering what was going on. As if to ask in that dumb half-assed voice, "Huh? You talkin' to me?"

Sanji was beginning to notice the degree to which he insulted Zoro in his head had increased since recent discoveries. It was probably a method in trying to achieve past normalcy but he was quickly realizing it didn't work. Anyway, no time for musing…

"Damn it." Sanji ground his teeth. He'd promised Nami-san he'd look the other way if he ran into any marimo, but that was probably void if the idiot was already drawing attention. Didn't he hear her say they were standing on top of a marine fortress? He needed to be hidden and it needed to happen _now._

Yet, lo and behold, he was instead reaching for the hilt of his sword. Sanji knew he had to intervene or there'd be hell to pay when someone called the marines. He dropped his things next to the salesstand, and took off at full speed to where the bounty hunters were closing in on their own quick death.

Angie looked after him with confusion, but marveled slightly at how fast he'd taken off.

A grin slowly stretched across Zoro's face as he noted that many of these guys had variations of long-blades in their hands. Perfect. He'd been bored for a while, this was a great opportunity for some pre-nap ass-kick-

"Scuse me!" Voice was ignored until- "Taking this." He wasn't sure what the hell had happened, but his body had started moving. When he finally put together that someone had snatched his arm and he was tripping over his footing just to stay upright as they pulled him away, he'd already involuntarily run half a block. At first he thought one of the hunters was seriously trying to kidnap him in such a way. But then he noticed an obnoxious ball of yellow hair attached to his assailant.

"The hell, shit cook!" He barked, trying to yank his arm away, but it was hard enough just staying on his feet with the idiot dragging him so fast!

"If you draw attention, the rest of us are in trouble, moron!" Sanji spat these words over his shoulder. "It might already be too late!" He pulled Zoro behind a building to stop and reassess enemy locations.

"Let's just kill them then." Zoro concluded.

"SHUT UP! Legendary idiot! Someone probably already called the marines and—," Behind Zoro he could see a line of white and blue uniforms only a few meters away from where they were standing.

"SHIT!" He grabbed Zoro by the collar and yanked him behind a doorway a few steps down, pinned him there and squeezed himself in as well. Squeeze was right, because the space was tiny, but a second longer and they would have seen.

Sanji tried the doorknob, but it was either jammed or locked. He was sure he could kick it down, but not without moving Zoro- or he could probably just kick right through Zoro, he'd survive with some help from Chopper. But either way, backing up even the slightest bit would put him in plain sight.

"Hey, just now, did you call me a legen-" Sanji covered the loud mouth when he heard a firm, authoritative voice begin to speak.

"Everyone here will have their person searched for weaponry. We have a report of bounty hunters stirring up the peace in the area, and it's the law that citizens as well as visitors may not carry any weapons in public."

Sanji scoffed, and looked down at the three swords attached to Zoro's side. He was lucky he hadn't been caught with those yet, though there didn't seem to be many marines patrolling the town.

"We also have a report that a man carrying three swords is somewhere in the town, don't be alarmed, but we believe this may be the pirate Roronoa Zoro." Sanji wanted to kick him.

"Cook, get off me!" Zoro had managed to pull his face out from underneath Sanji's hand.

"Shut up!" Sanji barked in a whisper, nearly spitting on Zoro's face.

"Please remain calm and allow yourself to be searched. Anyone who tries to run or is found hiding will be arrested."

Sanji shoved Zoro harder against the door and pulled himself closer as well to keep as best out of sight as he could.

"What are we doing? This is pathet-,."

"I said shut up!" Sanji lifted his head to practically scream-whisper in the swordsman's face. "If we get seen they'll know all of us are here and that would put Nami and Robin in danger!" They could have been arrested before even realizing there was danger of it if they didn't know the marines were out looking for the other members of the strawhat crew! Fighting was an absolute last-resort, and that was…

Sanji could feel Zoro's heart beat against his chest, and suddenly, every previous thought was deleted from his mind. He felt his face heating up, and hoped that the shadow of the doorway was enough to hide it. But it didn't help that he was still looking straight at Zoro's face, at his eyes, and down his nose, and at his lips.

"M'am, please stay calm."

"I'm telling you it was Roronoa Zoro!"

"Oi, cook…" Zoro didn't like the way he was being looked at.

"I said shut up." Sanji whispered hoarsely, and Zoro could have sworn his face moved closer, and more importantly was this shitty cook staring at his mouth?

"I saw him too! And there were bounty hunters after him! It was all happening right here!"

"Cook, I can't see them anymore, we have a chance to-,"

He stopped when… and at first he wasn't sure it had actually happened, but then it kept happening, and yes, Sanji's top lip was gently brushing across his bottom one. Zoro had just one moment of 'what the fuck?' before Sanji pulled back, and looked him in the eyes.

"Were you going to say 'run'?" Sanji snorted. "So unlike a marimo."

Zoro huffed, pouting a little. "It was your idea."

Sanji grinned wickedly, and Zoro remained confused as well as a little weirded out as Sanji grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the doorway to make a run down the alley between two buildings.

They made it to the next plaza without being spotted, and from there slowed down, and walked casually back to the Sunny.

**AN: I know, I never finish anything. And I know I always say "Imma finish this" and then never do. But I really... REALLY want to finish this because it basically is for me... like I'm sort of sorting out some headcanons in a way with this, or more like just messing around with the backstories of Zoro and Sanji as well as the story itself.**

**As you can see, the present in this story is pre-time lapse. A lot of that is just because I don't know enough about the new world to really set a story in it yet. I don't know about the nature of the islands there and I get the basic workings of the log pose but I haven't seen the sea long enough either to know how to behaves. So aside from the slight desire for this to start early on in Zoro's relationship, that's why. Because we love Brook it takes place between Thriller Bark and Saobody.**

**Anyway... yeah, obviously ZoSan... will probably be smut, and angst, probably. I dunno. My brain just does stuff. Like fucking random fruit and rubix cubes what the hell I swear those shitters came out of nowhere.**

**Anyway... I'm extremely tired... sorry for how strange this AN is...**


End file.
